Stuck With A Stupid Blondie
by McLiv
Summary: What happens when Patricia has no where to stay while in LA? Will a certain blondie help her way to his house? Will they ever get along after what happen between them? This is my first multi chapter story so be easy on me. Peddie! Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola world! Thanks for picking this story! This is my first multi-chapter story, so please be easy on me. But any suggestions or ideas you want to tell me, knock yourself out! I would love to hear from you. Also please tell me anything I should do to be better. Anyway, This is a Peddie story and takes place sometime after college. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA! Geez. **

**Patricia's POV**

"What do you mean that I didn't make reservations? My boss, Joy, told me this place and this address!" I yelled at the clerk. "I'm sorry m'am, but I don't see any Patricia Williamson on the list." He responded calmly. I, Patricia Williamson, who got a free trip to Los Angeles from her boss, is stranded somehow. "Ugh, fine." I said annoyed and left the hotel. I decided to call Joy to tell her the deal.

" Hey! How's LA so far?" A preppy voice came. "Oh it was great until I had no reservations into any hotel." I responded angrily. There was a long pause. "Joy...did you forget the reservations?" "Um, um, er, I kinda did..." She said shakily. "JOY! YOU GOT ME PLANE TICKETS BUT SOMEHOW FORGET TO BOOK ME A ROOM! WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO GO NOW?" I screamed, causing people to look at me. "Can't you just book one now and I'll pay you back?" She said. " Joy, you know I can't afford these things. I'm just gonna have to exchange my plane ticket for today and get back there." I said disappointed.

"Oh okay. I'm so sorry! I own you!" Joy said, feeling really bad. "Alright bye." I hung up and sighed.

Eddie's POV

I was walking past a hotel and heard someone screaming on the phone. But I knew that wasn't a random person, it was Patricia. My eyes widened when I saw her. "WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO GO NOW?" I heard her yelled. "My place" I thought. "I'm just gonna have to exchange my plane ticket for today and get back there." She sounded disappointed. Once she hung up, I decided to make my move.

"Patricia." I said bravely. "Eddie? What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief. I responded, " I live here in LA. Ever since I left Anubis. But who cares about that now? I overheard you say that you're stranded." "Ugh, don't even get me started. Joy got me a whole month off and gave me a free trip to LA. But apparently, she forgot to book me a room." She replied annoyed.

"Can't you get your own room?" "I can't afford those things. I was really excited to be here but I have to go back to England." She said, now about to leave. "Wait! After a 15 hour plane ride, you're just gonna go have an another 15 hour plane ride!" I blurted in disbelief.

"What choice to I have?" She replied angrily. "Stay at my place. I have a extra room that you can stay at. Are you in?" "Do you really expect me to stay at your place after what happened between us?" She said in a obvious tone. "Am I suppose to expect you to fly back to England in one day?" I said in the same tone. Her face soften when I said that.

"Look, just stay here for a few days. I know I wasn't the best guy back then. But you don't have to talk to me while you're here. Just stay for at least 3 days and rest from the plane ride and tour around LA. Please." I begged. She stood there, thinking. "Alright but I'm not talking to you." She finally replied.

"Alright, to my car then." He said happily. I opened the door. "After you, yakker." She sent me a glare. "Great, I get to be stuck with a stupid blondie." She said in bored tone, walking out of the hotel. Some things never change.

**How will Patricia handle being with Eddie? What happen between them? How long will Patricia stay? How is it so far? Should I continue? I know short opening but I'll try to do longer ones. Review! **

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	2. Pizza

**Welcome Again! This is SWASB! Thank for those who have read it far and those who followed me. I do not know how many chapter there will be overall but I'm working on it. So anyway Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Eddie's POV**

"So what do you do for living?" I asked while driving. No response. "Come on, you can't ignore me forever." I said trying to pressure her into talking. "We've been in the car for 20 minutes now and you haven't said one word what so ever." I blurted. Still no response.

"Geez I know you said you weren't gonna talk to me but I didn't think literally." I said annoyed. No response, just Patricia staring out the window. "Patricia. Patricia. Patricia!" I said getting louder each time.

"WHAT! SO FAR THIS IS THE WORST TRIP I EVER HAD AND YOU'RE JUST THERE, TRYING TO TALK TO ME AFTER I SAID, I AM NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU! SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP! She screamed on top of her lungs, surprising Eddie.

"I'm sorry. I was just kinda excited to see you again. But you won't talk, which disappoints me." I said calmly. "Eddie, I didn't want to come to your house after what happen when we were in college. So why would you expect me to stay with you? Do you remember how pissed I was?" She responded calmly also. "I do, I just thought we could get back together." "Get back together? No." She screech. "Not like that! As friends! I thought maybe we could start over." I said very swiftly. She was hesitant, but gave in. "Alright, but I'm still not gonna talk to you much and I'm still angry at you. But I'll give it a try." She said sounding like she didn't want to do this.

"Great! Are you hungry? Never mind. I'll take that as an yes! I'm gonna order pizza when we get home aka the best pizza in the world! Are you in?" Eddie said fast and excited. She gave me a really? face. " If the pizza gross, I'll give you pay back." She responded bravely. " Oh really? Yacker?" I said in the same tone.

"Slimeball!"

I had finally pulled up to my house. We got out and I tried to get her suitcases for her but she wouldn't let me. Once we got inside, I asked, "ready for some pizza aka the best pizza in the world!" "Sure." She said in a bored tone.

"Sweet!" I grabbed my phone and called Rutter's Pizza. I heard a few rings then I heard a familiar voice came out of the phone saying, "Rutter's Pizza, How may I help you?"

Patricia's POV

Honestly, I scared of what's gonna happen. I know, I know what you're thinking. Patricia Williamson never gets scared. Well this time I am. I'm at my ex-boyfriend house and I've never been in this situation. All of the sudden, I heard Eddie laughing on the phone. Is he laughing with the pizza guy? Strange.

"Alright, the pizza is on the way. Trust me this is the best pizza-" He started. "Yeah yeah. Best pizza in the world. We got that." I interrupted. "But what is this place called?" I continued. "Rutter's Pizza." He responded. Hm...That sounds familiar.

I decided to call Joy and tell her I got a place. A few rings heard and then I heard, " Hey! Whatcha Doing? I thought you were to fly back." "A little change of plans...apparently Eddie lives here so I'm gonna stay at his house." I said. "What? Why would you do that? I know you well enough that you don't trust Eddie after what happened!" She responded. "I know, I know. But I was really excited to be here and I have no choice other than going back to England." I said trying to be calm.

A long quiet pause until she said, "Alright, but if anything happens, let me know. If he hurt you again, let me know. Then I'll beat the crap out of him. I laughed. "No worries." And Then I hung up. Once I did, the door bell rung, meaning pizza is here.

"Could you get that?" Eddie yelled from the bathroom. " Yeah sure." I yelled back. I went to the door and opened it. But it wasn't any pizza guy, it was Fabian. "Pizza's here." He smiled. Then I saw Nina came up. "Eddie told us you were here so we thought we could see you with a free large pepperoni pizza." She said happily. Now I know why Rutter's Pizza sounds familiar. "Aw. Thanks guys." I said while hugging them.

Eddie showed up and hugged Nina and gave Fabian the man hug thing. "Well, what are we waiting for? The pizza is getting cold!

**So what happen between Eddie and Patricia? Should I continue? Review! I'll try to make it longer.**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	3. Fight

**Liv's here! Thanks for those who reviewed! This is chapter 3 of SWASB. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA!**

**Patricia's POV**

"So how are you doing?" Nina asked. "Good." I replied. Eddie and Fabian decided to have a guy night so they went bowling. " How are you doing?" I asked back. "Good." "So what your history after college?" I questioned. "Fabian proposed to me after 2 months we graduated. We got married about a year later. We tried to get in touch with you and our other housemates, but we only got Eddie, to come to our wedding. Anyway, we both opened a pizza place which is voted as one of the best in LA." She said in a preppy voice. Sometimes I think Amber influence her.

"That's great, Nina. You look very happy with Fabian." I smiled.

"I am. We made me feel like the happiest person alive." She smiled while daydreaming. "But how about you? Are you still with Eddie?" She asked. Oh great. Here we go.

"Well, I got a job at a magazine writer which Joy is my boss. And me and Eddie...well...we broke up after college..." I mumbled, looking down. "Wait. You two broke up? What happened?" She blurted. "I-I rather n-not...talk about it." I said disappointed. "Oh. Okay." She responded, feeling sorry.

Then we heard a group laughter came in. "Dude, so a guy called and asked me a spinach pizza? Is he Popeye?" Eddie laughed, face turning red. "Yeah apparently he came from the mental hospital who claims to be Popeye actually." Fabian said, laughing also.

They walked into the living room, which where me and Nina are. "Hey baby" Fabian said, coming to sit next to her and pecking her on the lips. Ew. Not what I wanted to see. But seeing that kinda hurts me. Eddie and I used to be like that.

-Flashback-

_I was sitting on the couch until I saw nothing but black. "Guess who?" A familiar American voice came. "Hm...Jerome?" I asked playfully. "Nope."He said, popping the p loudly. "Alfie?" "Dang girl, you suck at this game." He said giving up and moving his hands away from my eyes._

_He came to sit right next to me. Once he sat down, he lean in slowly until he brushed his lips into mine. I pulled away and smiled. He puts his arms around me and I just cuddled with him. _

_And I thought, How could I ever let him go?_

-End of Flashback-

That thought of the moment hit me. "Excuse me." I announced as tears started welling up into my eyes. Everyone looked concern. "Patricia? Are you alright?" Nina asked. "Patricia? What's wrong?" Eddie asked sounding more concern than Nina. It had to be him to show up in LA. I walked upstairs to my room. Once I went in, I plopped face first on to the bed.

I'll admit, I missed Eddie. But I just can't trust him anymore. Then I heard a knock. "Patricia?" The stupid blondie said. Why is he here? "Go away!" I yelled. "Patricia, just tell me what's wrong?" He begged through the door. "Why should I tell you?" I snapped. "Because I'm your boy-...um...boy friend as in...your friend...who is a boy." He responded.

"That doesn't make a difference!" I screamed. "Come on, you can trust me!" He yelled back. Oh no he did not just say that. I stood up from my bed.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you? That's full of shit! No one trusts you! Because you're a freaking jerk! I may have trusted you when we were in Anubis and college. But that night, I knew I made a mistake trusting you! So why would you even say that?" I screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure that Nina and Fabian heard it. There was a pause. "Look..." He started calmly. "I know I made the worst mistake ever. But it was a misunderstanding. You have to know that."

"I don't need your excuses. So if I were you, I would just go and let me calm down." I interrupted. "Fine." He mumbled.

I laid back down on my bed and cried. Why did I ended up here?

**You have to wait know what happened between Eddie and Patricia! But How is it so far? Should I continue?**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	4. Ninja

**Liv's here! So a thanks for those who reviewed ands followed. And I can not PM you to tell you what happen. :) But there you be some hints out there so keep your eyes open. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA**

**Eddie's POV**

I walked downstairs after the fight, seeing Fabian and Nina making out. "Ew." I said out loud. They pulled apart quickly and blushed. "Please don't make a baby on my couch." I said disgusted. Then they blushed even harder.

"Sorry, Eddie. We got caught in the moment..." Fabian said embarrassed. "Yeah...so how's Patricia?" Nina said moving on but still embarrassed. "I don't know. She won't tell me." I responded annoyed. "It must be personal or family problems." Fabian suggested. "Okay, well good to see you Eddie but we got to go." Nina said out of the blue moon. "Alright bye." I hugged them both and then they were out.

I sat down on the couch...the other side of the couch where Nina and Fabian were sitting. I kept wondering that night. That was our 4 year anniversary and I wanted that night to be very special.

-Flashback-

_"Okay, is everything set up for tomorrow?" I asked in a panicked mood. _

_"Dude, calm down. It's tomorrow night, it not like she's coming this second." Jerome said, getting tired of my nervousness. Once he said that, Patricia came out of no where._

_"Hey Ed-" She started. I ran to her and turned her around before she sees the view. "Um, what was that for?" She asked confused. "Oh um...I wanted you to come to my room and I wanted you to be in my arms." I lied. "O-Kay. So tomorrow..." She smiled. "Don't think I would forget it." I smiled back and leaned in. We kissed for about a minute._

_ "I wish I could to your room now, but Amber and Joy wants me to have a sleepover before tomorrow." She said disappointed. "Don't worry about it. Tomorrow come to my room at 7." I replied in a happy voice. "Ok, see you there." She smiled and gave me a peck._

_She walked out and I whispered so no one could hear, "I love you, Patricia." Yep, that what I'm gonna say tomorrow night. I walked back where the boys are. "Everything all right here? Alfie and Jerome, did you break anything?" I asked making sure. "Um, maybe just this plate..." Alfie mumbled. "DUDE! THAT COSTS $70!"_

-End of Flashback-

I couldn't help but smiled how careless Alfie and Jerome were...actually they are still careless. Then my mind went to Patricia. I planned that night for 2 weeks and I had to ruined it. Why did that happened to me?

I heard footsteps from the kitchen. I figure it was Patricia. I walked in there but it wasn't, it was a dude all in black, looks like a ninja.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID NINJA!" I yelled and then grabbed a knife. I started chasing it. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled again. "Eddie! Eddie!" Patricia's voice came.

I stopped and saw her take off the mask. "Imagine if you actually killed me with that knife." She said in a obvious tone. "I'm sorry, I thought someone broke in to my house. But why are in a Ninja costume.

"I put this on, hoping you won't see me. I was starving." She responded. "Here, there's 2 pizzas left and they are still warm." I said sweetly. "Thanks." She replied giving me a smile with no emotion to it. When she grabbed the pizza, she accidentally touched my hand and electricity shot up to my spine.

She pulled apart quickly and walked away. I'm still in love with her.

Patricia's POV

I grabbed the pizza out of Eddie's hand but then I unintentionally touch his hand. Sparks flew through my hand and my body. I walked away quickly.

Oh lord, please so say I'm falling in love with him again.

**End of Chapter 4! I will try to make chapters longer! Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	5. Pool

**Hola again! SWASB is here! Now I believe this is my longest chapter so far. So again, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HOA. Gosh.**

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up with the the sun light shining through the window. Once I was fully awake, I started to smell bacon. I hopped up and change my clothes and headed downstairs. I got to the kitchen and saw Eddie cooking bacon, eggs, and waffles...my favorites.

"Well, good morning sunshine! Just in time for breakfast!" He started with a smile. For the first time since I saw him, I smiled back for real. He fixed me a plate and set it in front of me. "Thanks." "No problem, yacker." He responded with the same smile. That smile I missed so much. Ah! Stop thinking that, Patricia!

"So what are you planning on doing, Miss. Williamson?" He continued. "Call me that again, I will personally grab that knife that you tried to hurt me with last night." I said a deep voice. He looked a little scared after I said that. "Anyway, I'm to go to the beach and the pool today." I said after that moment of threat.

"Really? It's suppose to rain all day today." He said, concern. "But it was sun shining when I woke up." I pointed out. "That's because you were on the shining side, look out at that window." I looked out at the kitchen window and saw lighting struck and dark clouds across the sky.

I groaned. "Well, I guess I'll stay here all day." "Actually, there is this really nice inside pool around the corner that I was just about to go. Wanna come?" He suggested. I don't wanna go with him anywhere but I really would like to get in the water.

"Alright fine. But don't think we are going together, just riding in the same car. Once we get in there, we are going different directions." I said finally making a decision. "Deal." He said.

I went to change into my swimwear and put on my covering dress. I went back downstairs and saw Eddie. "Alright, let's go." I said already walking out of the door. "Oh okay..." Eddie said surprise how fast I changed and how fast I left. We got into the car and drive to the pool.

We got there about 5 minutes later and he parked. I left the car without him noticing and walked in. It was crowded but I found the only available space and sat down. I saw Eddie struggling finding a seat for him. I chuckled on how "much" he is trying. "Alright yacker, the only other space is right next to you." He said walking to me.

"Can I please sit here?" "No." I replied. "Please!" He begged. "Fine but no talking to me." I said giving in. "Thank you!" He cheered. I just rolled my eyes.

A couple hours passed, and I am at the pool. All of the sudden, someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me down underwater. I struggled to get out. Then I decided to kicked who ever it is but before I did, he let go. I got to the top and so did the guy which was Eddie. He was dying laughing.

"Shut up, weasel!" I snapped. I splashed water on his face. "You did not just do that, yacker." He said in shock. "Oh but I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" I playfully. Then he splashed back. Then before I knew it, we were having a splash war. I went underwater and swam away. He followed me and tickled my feet.

I laughed underwater and got back to the top. "You know I'm ticklish!" I said in a childish mood. "That's why I did. Now, let me do that again." He said deviously. While he was reaching for arm, I splashed him. "Ah! You made me get water in my eyes! Ah!" He screeched. I laughed at him. "Not funny." He said. "You're right, it's hilarious!" I said, still laughing. He splashed me again.

Then we had another splash war. But once we stopped, I didn't realized how close we were. I looked into his deep blue eyes. He is about 6 inches from me lips. I don't know what happened but before I knew it we were kissing. I don't know who started it but we were.

But realizing what I'm doing cause me to pull away. "Um...let's go home." I stuttered, walking away. "Wait, Patricia." He started. "Let's pretend that never happened, okay?" I snapped, now out of the pool. "Fine." He sighed.

We got our stuff together and got into the car. I kept thinking about that night. How I was really looking forward on seeing him. How sweet he was.

-Flashback-

_I am at Amber's room with Nina, Joy, Amber, and Mara. "So what are you doing tomorrow with Eddie?" Mara asked excitedly. "I don't know but I know it's gonna be special." I replied happily. "Can I help you find something to wear? I make you look sexy!" Amber prepped. "No. The last time you did, Eddie was about to throw up when he saw me. I don't want that to happen on our 4 year anniversary." I said in a obvious tone._

_She huffed in disappointment. Then my phone ringed. It was Eddie. I answered, "Hey doofus." "Hey yacker." "What's up?" "Nothing, just want to hear your voice." I blushed when he said that. "Dammit Eddie, you changed me." I said in a playfully annoyed tone. I heard a laugh. "Anyway, maybe you could come at 6 instead. Since I want to see you earlier." He continued. "Alright, no problem. Can't wait to see you." I smiled. "Me either. Bye." He responded. "Bye." Then I hung up. _

_"I love you, Eddie." I whispered._

-End of flashback-

I tried not to cry since I was in the car with Eddie. I wanted to kiss him but again, I just can't trust him again. Eddie pulled up to his driveway and we both hopped out. "Patricia. Wait." I heard. "What?" I mumbled, facing away from him.

"You can't ignore me forever." He said calmly. "Watch me." I said, turning to face him. "You have to know what really happened." He said quietly. "I don't need your excuses!" I snapped walking inside. He followed me. "I'm not giving you excuses!" He yelled. "I'm trying to tell the truth!" "Since when did you actually told the truth?" I screamed.

"I wasn't lying when I was with you, you misunderstood." He responded trying to stay calm. "Look at there! You just lied. Now I must go up stairs and pack to leave tomorrow." I said. "Wait! You're leaving tomorrow? You can't!" He yelled. "Eddie. You already pressured me into staying here at your house. You are not going to do that again with me leaving. Understand? Good." I said annoyed. I walked upstairs without a response.

I walked into my room and started packing for tomorrow.

**See? I tried to make it longer! But I hope it's long enough. So anyway, review! They make me happy! :)**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	6. Guy Talk

**News flash! There will be a part reveal here. But the next chapter is the big reveal I believe. So those of you who are dying to see what happens here's one question that will be answered. So hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Eddie's POV**

I laid on my bed at 5 o'clock. Fabian should be switching with Nina with their shifts. I called him and he answered, "Rutter's Pizza, How may I help you?" "You can help me with my problems with Patricia." I replied. "Oh hey Eddie. I'll be done in a few minutes and I'll come over." He said, little surprise that I called him. "Okay cool." I hung up after that.

10 minutes later, he knocked on the door with a box of pizza. I opened the door. "I thought we could talk with a special meat slam pizza." He smiled. "Thanks man." He smiled back and letting him in. We walked to the couch. Fabian sat down first and I stopped. "What?"He asked in his thick British accent. "Other side. You and Nina were making out on that side." I said disgusted. "Okay. You are being paranoid with this now." He responded. I just ignored and rolled my eyes.

We opened the pizza and started eating. "So what's the deal?" He started. "Patricia, she haven't been trusting me since that one night when we broke up." I said sadly. "Well, what happened?" He questioned. "Well..." I started.

-Flashback-

"Please! I just need to practice on what I'm going to say." I begged my neighbor, Anna White. "Ugh, fine. But if my boyfriend walks in on us, you are doing the talking." She responded. "YES! Okay. Okay. Where do I start?" I panicked. "Just start where is reasonable." She said annoyed.

"Alright. Here we go. Patricia, there is something I have to tell you." Anna gasped. "Oh no you're gonna break up with me." She said in a really high voice and started fake crying. I'm standing there, being creeped out. "No! I'm not! I just want to tell you that I love you. Ever since I first met you." I said trying to sound normal.

Anna faked giggled. "That was a relief! I love you too. So much that my heart would explode!" She blurted in the high voice again. "Okay this is not working out!" I snapped. Anna gasped again. "So you are breaking up with me!" "Anna, back to reality now! That was pathetic! Patricia would never giggle and cry if I told her that I want to break up and exaggerate how much she loves me. The entire thing you did was...ugh!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! I never met Patricia before so I don't know who she is. This is why I don't these crap." She yelled back. "I'm sorry, let's just do it again but be more...normal." I snapped. "Okay fine." She groaned.

"Patricia, I need to talk to you." I started again. "What is it?" She responded in normal voice. Thank god. "I love you. Ever since I first met you." "What?" A voice came. I turned around to see Patricia with hurt in her eyes. "It's not what it looks like!" I yelled.

"I understand." She left and I followed her. "Patricia!" I manage to get in front of her and grabbed her shoulders so she doesn't move. "Listen to me!" I said. She tried to get out but struggled. "Let go of me." She screeched. "I was practicing on what I am going to say to you." I said calmly. "I don't trust you." She said with hurt. "Please, Patricia. I love you." She looked at me confusion. "I guess I love you too. I came to see you earlier because Amber was driving me insane. But are we still in for tonight?" She said with concern tone.

"Yes. I'm sorry on what happened." "Okay." She mumbled and left. She didn't even give me a goodbye kiss.

-End of Flashback-

"So that's all? Didn't she forgive you?" Fabian asked. "Yeah but that's when her trust decreased." I pointed out. "So anything else? Because I wouldn't be that mad." Fabian asked. "No. There's more." I replied, desperately.

About 20 minutes of the entire story, I finally finished. Fabian had wide eyes throughout story. "Dude! Are you crazy?" He yelled. "Apparently! I didn't know what I was thinking and I couldn't controlled myself!" I yelled back, face palming myself. "She doesn't trust and never will." I continue sadly.

"You don't that." Fabian said. "Remember last night when Nina and I were making out and you were disgusted?" I nodded with a confusion face. What does this has to do with anything? "You don't want it to happen again. So you don't trust Nina and I. Same with Patricia. She doesn't want it to happen again, so -" "She doesn't trust me" I interrupted in shock.

"Dude! You're brilliant! I just need to let Patricia know I'm sorry and that it will never happen again!" I stood up with excitement. "Exactly! So Eddie," Fabian said. "Go upstairs." He continued. "Thanks man!" I blurted and giving him the man hug. I ran upstairs.

Alright, Patricia, just give me luck this time.

**So, there is one thing you know what happened. I will update tomorrow and the big thing will be here. So meaning this story is almost over. :( But review!**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	7. Finale

**-tears- This is the final chapter. But I might make a sequel. Thank you for those. Who followed, favorite and reviewed. So hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Patricia's POV**

I laid there on my bed thinking about that one night. The night that I actually cried. The night he actually hurt me.

-Flashback-

_I looked at the clock and see it was 5:45. I should go ahead and leave and walk to the cafe. For some reason, I feel so nervous on what's gonna happen. I guess I don't know how Eddie is gonna be. _

_I got at the cafe we were going to meet at exactly 6 o'clock. I took a seat and waited. _

_I've been waiting for a while now. I looked at the clock and said 6:30. I'm hurt that he didn't showed up. I decided to walk to his apartment._

_I got in front of the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I looked to see a extra key. I found one in the plant right next to the door. I unlocked it and opened the door. But I saw something that I never knew I was ever gonna see._

_I saw Eddie...and his neighbor Anna...on the bed...making out...and naked... "What the hell!" I screamed. They both pulled apart quickly. Eddie looked shock. "This is how you want our 4 year anniversary to be like? Fine with me." I snapped, walking out._

_"Patricia! It's not what it looks like!" Eddie yelled worriedly, covering himself with a blanket and following me. I turned around, and screamed, "I don't need excuses! I saw what you were doing!" Right then, I started crying. Eddie looked at me with puppy eyes and tears started welling up. _

_"I understand, Eddie. Goodbye." I said quietly. Then I ran away. "Patricia! Patricia!" I heard but I ignored and kept running while crying._

-End of Flashback-

I started crying of the memory. How could he do that?

I heard a knock, and heard, "Patricia, please open the door." Why is he here? I opened the door and fake smiled. "Hey! Bye!" I just about to slam the door right in the front of his face, but he stopped it and got in. "Eddie! Get out!" I screamed. "No. Not until I tell you what really happened." He yelled.

"There's nothing to say." I said, trying to push him out. "How do you know?" He asked in a obvious tone. He was right, how do I know? "Just hear me out okay?" He begged. "Fine, but it better be fast." I said giving in. "Okay here we go." He started. Then he started saying stuff so swiftly that didn't know what he was saying.

"Not the fast, doofus!" I yelled, annoyed. "Oh okay here we go for real." He said.

-Flashback-

_"Do you think I'm ready?" I asked my neighbor, Anna White. "Yes! For the love of God! Yes!" She screamed while I backed up a little. "Geez. I'm just nervous." I responded. "I know you are, but it's annoying!" She yelled. "How bout a drink before you go on the date with her?" She continued but very calmly now._

_"Yeah, I need something to calm me down a little." I answered. Before I knew it, we were out of my apartment. It's only 5:30, an hour and a half before she's here. Then we were on our way to the bar._

_We got there about 5 minutes later and there was some beer party going on. Anna suggested to go somewhere else but I didn't want to go anywhere else since this is the closest to my apartment. "One bud light and one blue moon for her, please. I said to the bartender._

_20 minutes passed, and Anna was already drunk, I'm still on my first one but I don't want to be drunk today. "Hey blondie! Why won't you play?" A random dude asked me, pointing a lot a beer bottles which is who can drink it all first. "Um. No thanks." I replied. "Why? Are you a chicken?" Then he started making chicken noise and everyone else at the bar were._

_"Alright fine!" Oh great! This can not be happening! Before I even blinked, I was right in front of 10 beer bottles. "Ready, set, go!" A guy screamed. I started to lose on purpose but then the guy called a chicken again so then I tried to win. _

_5 minutes later, I was the winner and I was completely out. All I remember is that I ran to Anna and kissed her._

_25 minutes later, I see Patricia out on the door. Memory started rushing back in. I see Anna and I...naked. Holy shit! I got serious drunk issues. "This is how you want our 4 year anniversary to be? Fine with me." She screamed. I realized that we changed the time into 6 and not 7. What the hell is wrong with me! She started walking out. "Patricia! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled worriedly and following her. _

_She turned around and screamed, "I don't need excuses! I saw what you were doing!" Right then, she started crying which makes me wanna cry. "I understand, Eddie. Goodbye." She whimpered and ran away. "Patricia! Patricia!" I cried. I lost her... Maybe for good._

-End of Flashback-

"I didn't mean to be drunk." I finished. Patricia stared at me. "I am begging you for one more chance. Don't say you don't trust me, you just don't want it to happen again." I begged. She didn't say anything. She just walk over to me and kissed me. I kissed back.

About a minutes later we pulled apart. "Do you forgive me?" I asked. She just nodded. I smiled "Because good, I was gonna ask you something then, I might as well ask you now." I started. I grabbed a small box out of my pocket, and got on one knee.

Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Patricia Williamson, Will you marry me?" "Yes. Eddie. I will." She cried. I hugged her. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." She replied. She then started talking and said,

"Maybe being stuck with a stupid blondie is not bad after all."

**The End! So how about a sequel? What do you think? A sequel about them getting married and their life after that? Thank you for reading the story and I'll miss you all.**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	8. Author's Note

**Hola! Liv's here! For those who want the sequel, yes it's official. But I'm not sure when it will come out. I am working on a new story but after should be the sequel. So yeah! Thanks for reading!**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	9. Sequel!

**Hooray the sequel is up! Check it out! Pretty please!**


End file.
